Feel the Heat
by RandomJaz
Summary: "My biology was against me the previous week, creeping up on me like an unnecessary reminder. For days I felt my body gradually warming up with the stages of my cycle, urging me to seek physical contact. "
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, just recently saw Zootopia and really liked it so I felt like writing something, or at least starting it. :) Take it easy on me, we're all good friends here. Any feedback would be absolutely wonderful, I appreciate you taking the time to drop in and read.

* I know there's no predator/prey dynamic in their 'zootopia' but humor me. *

5:02

The bright red numbers of my alarm clock glared at me, reminding me of the previous night's lack of sleep. Barely getting in seven hours was less than encouraging and I hoped it would be sufficient enough to at least get me through the day without crashing. As I prayed for my well being, Nick lay next to me, sleeping soundly with his ears flattened down on his skull. I envied him greatly, wishing I had slept well. Surely I'd be fine though, everything would work out.

My biology was against me the previous week, creeping up on me like an unnecessary reminder. For days I felt my body gradually warming up with the stages of my cycle, urging me to seek physical contact. Light aching and distraction were manageable and easily brushed off for the first few days but ignorance was bliss for only so long. Of course, it caught up with me and manifested quickly.

It was just my luck that Nick had moved in to my apartment a day before it began. The small space wasn't much at all but it was better than wherever he had once spent his nights. My small bed provided enough room for us both to sleep comfortably, there was just hardly any spare room to speak of. Going in to heat was a less than favorable event for myself as I shared a bed with someone else.

Sleeping within close quarters of someone else generally wasn't the problem being I grew up with my multitudes of siblings and inheritanly shared beds with them. But, that being said, I was no longer a child. Being fully grown introduced fertility, and as such I had other concerns to worry about... like heat. I wouldn't have had to worry so intensely if my new boyfriend wasn't wedged right up against me. His warmth was tempting and more so it was making me restless.

In the near future I looked forward to having a larger apartment suited with a larger bed. Looking forward to a more substantial living space provided to ascinine for the time being, however, as I lay staring at the alarm clock with crestfallen hopes of well needed rest. . Less than half an hour and it would start blaring. Less than half an hour and we'd get up for work.

Nick shifted in his sleep, turning towards me with his nose rested on the pillow behind my ears. Presumably dead to world, he breathed in heavily and sniffed in his sleep. Even though he slept well, I knew he would be just as annoyed with the alarm clock as I. Maintaining my optimism, I figured I'd do him the favor of waking him up when it was time and reached my hand out to click off the alarm, nearly knocking it off the nightstand in the process from my short arms. The device clattered a bit as I fumbled out of reach to prevent it from tumbling.

"Is it time to get up already?"

Nick's semi sleep laced voice carried by my ears as I retracted my arm back in to bed. I didn't suspect at any point he had woken up and flinched upon hearing him speak up behind me. He felt me jerk and snaked an arm out to pull me in comfortingly.

"Didn't mean to startle you, what time is it?"

"It's fine, didn't know you were awake..." I mumbled quietly, my body stirring awake further as his gruff morning voice spoke directly in my ear. "It's five o two."

Nick nodded in understanding behind me but paused. Resting his forehead on me he sleepily churned the gears in his head and spoke up.

"We're not supposed to be up for another half hour" he stated dejectedly, yawning while doing so. "What did you fumble with the clock for? Chief call us in?"

"No, I can't sleep. I was gonna wake up in a little while...you can go back to sleep. Sorry for waking you."

Nick didn't go back to sleep, instead he stayed how he was and spooned me while partially awake. Slowly, he began waking fully and let me go to stretch. I took the opportunity to scoot closer to the edge of the mattress, putting space between us. I expected Nick to climb over me to get to the bathroom like he'd done the previous days, but he didn't. He laid flatly on his back, tugging on my ear.

"Sleep well?" He questioned, informally turning his head towards me to speak. "You're up early. Something bugging you?"

"Me? Oh yeah, I slept fine. Don't even worry about it."

"Okay then..."

The way Nick dismissed my reply so briefly made me a little nervous as I suspected he knew I was lying. I didn't want to seem suspicious but maybe I had already set the bar for that today. Nick finally got up and climbed over me in bed to use the bathroom, leaving me in the bed. Already feeling the mental exhaustion to come later on, I sighed and pressed my cheek in to my pillow.

Eyes closed, I could hear the toilet flush and the sound of the faucet running. When it turned off I expected to hear the bathroom door open but it didn't. Not concerned, I kept my eyes shut and tiredly went over the mental list of errands Nick and I would be assigned later on. Hopefully Nick would drive the cruiser because as of late my concentration had been lacking..and for an arguably good reason.

Going down the list of places Nick and I would go later on, my ear twitched suddenly. Feeling threatened was very unusual for me while not actually being in any danger, so laying in bed I shook off the feeling and scolded myself for not getting better sleep. The effects were already beginning to take place and that was a horrible sign.

Seconds later the feeling intensified and I tense reflexively, feeling as if I needed to flee. The sensation was almost instinctive and I couldn't figure out why. Unable to shake it off as it peaked in intensity, I opened my eyes to confirm to myself that nothing was after me. Surprisingly enough though, I was wrong. A pair of green eyes peered at me from over the top of my mattress and screamed in surprise. I flung myself away from them and rolled to side of the bed pressed up to the wall.

"Nick, that's not funny!"

His ears slowly began flattening back across his skull as he raised himself to crawl on the bed. Approaching me he stayed silent. Relieved that everything was fine, I came down from the startle Nick gave me. I picked up and pillow and whacked him with it but he grabbed it and chucked It back to it's spot while continuing his approach towards me.

"Cut it out!" I demanded as he crawled over me, growling almost inaudibly. "What are you doing?"

"Getting real tired of pretending I can't smell your phermones."


	2. Chapter 2

*My word doc really hates me. Had to do some editing. Sorry about the weird typos. They should be gone now*

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So the amount of feedback I got was ...astounding. You guys absolutely blew up my email with favorite, following and review alerts. It was awesome. Thank you so much! It means a lot guys. It really does, thank you thank you thank you!

*Also, yes they're a fox and a rabbit but I will be writing them very anthropic (human like). So some human mannerisms are going to overlap with some animal ones. As I said last chapter, we're all friends here. Take it easy on me :) *

"Getting real tired of pretending I can't smell your pheromones."

I didn't know what to say to Nick. I froze in shock , too caught off guard to feel anything just yet. His green eyes were watching me closely, barely audible growling vibrating in his throat. He leant down closer to me and I felt a spark of arousal ignite with the approach, my emotions finally surfacing as he zeroed in on me. I was embarrassed as all hell and tried pushing him off a bit, my tiny hands on his chest.

" Nick!" I squeaked as his mouth neared mine. " No no no!"

He didn't yield to my bashfulness, instead he brushed my hands away and ran the tip of his nose down my chest, looking down his snout all the while. His nose reached my lower stomach and he sniffed at the material of my nightshirt, nudging it up with one quick movement.

The fur of my lower abdomen was exposed and he rubbed at it, his nose wandering lower. I squirmed, trying to inch away but he held me down on the mattress. He sniffed at the apex of my legs, and groaned at scent he picked up.

" You've been hot all week, Judy." he murmured, rubbing at the shaking slopes of my hips. "You really know how to test a guy's self control"

He curled his fingers in to the waist of my pajama pants and began pulling them down. He was so much larger than me and stronger. He could have easily ripped my clothes from my body in frustration, but he pulled my pants off gently. I watched him reveal inch after inch of gray fur, then slide them off my feet. He dropped them off the bed and I could feel the skin beneath my fur warming, my eyes watching where he was going.

With a brief glance to my face, he smirked. His green eyes were predatory but the Nick I knew was still behind them. Whatever he was going to do, it was would be my ruining and he was going to watch me squirm. For a moment he didn't come any closer and I held my breath, having no control over it. I felt ready to run again, the urge both terrifying and conflicting. It felt reflexive, not conscious.

When he reached for my thighs I instinctively scampered backwards, managing to trap myself sitting up against the wall next to the bed. He was undeterred and crept in closer, spreading my legs. This time when he leant down for a sniff, I was trembling. His breath was hot, the puff of air he gave upon exhale hitting my center straight on.

I whined without meaning too, feeling my core throb. I was wet and I could feel it. Nick laughed a very brief dry laugh and one hand moved off my thigh to poke at my swollen labia. I knew for a fact it was pink and horribly puffy, and I wondered for a moment if it looked weird to Nick. Either it looked fine to him or he just didn't care because then a finger was rubbing at my entrance.

He rubbed over it, smearing the slick lubrication there on his fingers. The tip of his fingers dipped inside me just slightly and my legs shook. I didn't know what to say to him and I couldn't look down at him any longer, my stomach jumping with adrenaline. Between the arousal and my embarrassment, my nerves were on overdrive. The air around me felt like it buzzed, my entire body hot.

Back and forth he rubbed over my entrance and each time his finger dipped in the crevice I almost screamed in frustration. I wanted relief so bad, despite how embarrassment I was. Despite how scared I felt. Managing the desire was difficult with him innocently around, what was happening between my legs was not something I could calm myself down from.

Too many impulses and emotions swarmed my body and I couldn't rationalize as hot air breezed over my center. I couldn't tell myself to calm down as wetness trickled out of me on to his fingers. My voice was caught in my throat, trapped as I held my breath. My face hurt from the strain and I almost had my screams repressed, but Nick sabotaged me.

His finger plunged in without warning and I could hear the slick pop as it slid through my wet canal. My walls were squeezing his finger, trying to squeeze down on it looking for more girth. I wailed as it entered me and my eyes clenched shut. His fingers didn't move at all and I struggled to breathe, full blown heart palpitations beating the underside of my rib cage.

"What a tight little bunny"

His voice was low and incredibly teasing. I hated being patronized with a passion but the context he did it In was just arousing in a way I never thought I'd experience. He pistoned his fingers in and out onc , stilling them to take in my reaction. I breathed heavily and Nick moved his fingers again, making me moan and scramble for foundation. I pushed my palms flat against the wall and my spine arched, my pelvis pushing In to the hand touching me.

In and out, in and out, his fingers pumped. My abdomen squeezed and contracted, my stomach rolling with my heavy breathing. One of my knees bent, I pressed my foot down in to the mattress for a sense of stability. The wall behind me held me up, but made me feel trapped. I pressed back it to it anyways, the cool surface warming with my heat.

Nick rolled his wrist, rubbing his fingers along the tunnel of my entrance. They slid around with slight resistance, my walls throbbing and clenching down on him. He pistoned his fingers in and out of me again, and my voice shot from my throat in a needy, desperate cry.

"Nick!" His name cut through the air between us, through the apartment walls, and it to the next door neighbor's peaceful morning. " Ahhh!"

Whatever I tried articulating was lost to my orgasm. My mouth hung open, my jaw locking as I wailed. He held his fingers inside me, their rough movements slowing to a dwindled rocking until coming to stop. My insides fluttered around his fingers in the wake of my orgasm, the canal clamping down on him to trap anticipated seed. There was no seed though, just his carefully retracting fingers.

I felt far more relaxed, that was evident as my breathing returned to a more manageable pace. I panted still, the relief I needed not quite to par with what Nick gave me. Unsure of how to tell him, or what to tell him, I said nothing. I looked to him, and he cocked a brow.

" You looking for something else?" He prodded, bringing his wet fingers to his mouth. "hmm?"

He sucked off my juices, his lips sliding down all the way to the webbing between the digits. I watched him pull the finger from his mouth, his salvia leaving moist tuffs of fur along the inside of his surrounding dry fingers. Pink swiped out from between his lips as he licked up traces of my taste there.

"I-" my voice failed me as I tried answering him. His stare shaking me. "I'm..."

Licking his lips again, he reached out for my ankle. I was dragged down from the wall, laying flat on my back. My night shirt slid up as he pulled me down him, his body between my legs.

"You're fertile" he stated, baring his teeth at me in a smug smile. "I can taste it"

The loose gray shirt Nick wore to bed was pulled off and dropped behind him without a care. I could hear the heap of cotton material hit the floor, then the bed creaking as Nick repositioned his weight. He put one hand by my head and the under slid under my back, scooping me up easily. I was picked up and then dropped to lay with my head against the pillows.

He brought himself down to my level, tilting his head diagonally to kiss me. His body layered over mine as my mouth opened for him, my breathes still hard and heavy. The fur peaking out from my disheveled shirt rubbed Nick and he patted down my stomach, his fingers settling at my hip. As he kissed me harder, he shifted his pelvis closer to me.

A firm mass pressed on me, his pajama pants still on him. He rubbed his pelvis against mine, letting me feel how aroused he was. Rocking his hips back and forth, the front of his pants became wet with my secretions but that was the least of his concern.

Between my legs grew hot again as he humped me through his pants. The friction felt good but didn't douse the growing heat quickly enough. My desire burned and I wanted it taken care of, wanted it satisfied. Driven by my desire, I boldly took Nick by the waist of his pajama pants. I slid them down the front and freed his erection.

"I'm burning up, please" I moaned, separating our mouths. "Nick, please..."

The head of his erection brushed my vulva and I whimpered wantingly, staring him, waiting. Nick's face wavered on predatory, taking indulgence in my now vocalized willingness. He took himself in hand and dragged the tip over my vulva, letting it near but not touch my entrance.

"You're fertile, Judy" he reminded me, very matter of factly. Licking the pulse hidden beneath my jaw. " Very. Very. Fertile"

"I am"

I didn't know what else to say.

His flesh slid through the wetness easily as he guided himself to my opening. Jutting his hips forward, he penatrated me with just the tip. I could feel my walls giving way as he pressed against me, sliding inside. He was large and it felt almost unbearably tight, but it didn't matter. It was exactly what I needed.

I moaned as he filled me, his pelvic bone resting down upon mine. My muscles fluttered around him and the pleasurable sensations hummed between our legs. Nick groaned lowly, beginning to thrust. His thrusts started shallow, my entrance having an almost suction like grip on me as he pulled out and pushed back in. As time passed I opened up for him more and he picked up pace.

He rocked me up and down the bed, yanking my night shirt up. His nose sniffed along my bosom while I moaned, my body building to peak. Nick's mouth closed down on one breast, and he suckled it, grunting as he thrusted in to me sharply. My form shook with the intense momentum and it only grew to be more spastic as Nick ravished me harder.

Smack, smack, smack, his hips hit mine. He pentrated me deeply with each thrust and my torso curled towards him as I felt second orgasm approaching rapidly. Gripping the sheets beneath me I trembled beneath him, squeezing the handfuls of fabric as satisfaction washed over me.

My body went rigid as I climaxed, my back arched. Nick growled, taking me by the hips and moving my body to meet his thrusts. Moving with my body, he reached his own climax. His release shot from him and coated my cervix, and I could feel his member swell against my walls. My body went limp, relaxing in my afterglow.

Nick moved his arms to brace them on either side of my head, holding himself up as he recovered. We were still joined between the legs and I adjusted my hips slightly, pulling on the bulbous knot inside me. Nick let out a shuddering breath, looking down his snout at me and encouraging me to stay still.

" We're stuck like this for a few minutes, Judy" he explained, "Hang tight"

I stayed still as Nick lowered his chest towards mine, resting his head by my ears to wait out his knot. He was still out of breath and kissed the top of my head. My eyes closed and I tilted my head up in to his kiss. He shifted his eyes over to the clock.

"It's five forty two" he announced, unenthusiastically. " We need to get ready"

It took a few more minutes for him to deflate but when he did, he slid out of me carefully. He dropped himself to lie next to me for a moment and I rolled in towards him. Without warning, he hoisted me up and carried me off the bed, marching us off to the bathroom for a shower.

"We're going to be late..." I mumbled, already anticipating the chief's disgruntlement as we walked In to meeting room tardy. " The chief is going to have our pelts"

"I can handle the chief"


End file.
